Hush
by CJJJones
Summary: "You can't no one loves me. No one I am alone in this world". He growled the word before turning around. "People do not love men like me they run away they fear me and they hate me no one loves me". Hermione hates been told what she thinks but Severus thinks he knows better. Sparks might be flying.
1. Chapter One: Noise

Chapter One

Hello guys,

After my hiatus of posting HP fanfics (I have been busy with my Narnia story) I am back. This story will be relatively short with six chapters, none more than a thousands words. I begun it as a one shot but it became a little too long and required some structure so I has sat languishing on my computer whilst I have been busy with other projects. I will be posting as and when I can but at least one chapter per week I just cannot make commitments to days.

This is a return to my familiar territory of HGSS which I do enjoy writing. I would like to say it is a stopgap whilst I am writing something bigger but at the minute I have nothing major planned in writing, therefore ideas, plots or suggestions for my next big project would be welcome. I will consider almost anything in the HGSS or HGDM categories as long as it is not graphic.

Anyway after that welcome on with the show. Please review and as always enjoy.

Love C.J.

Hermione laughed fiddling with her hair at the boy sat opposite her. Boy was a little misleading Samuel Horton-Hallsworthy was at least 25, three years older than Hermione herself. She smiled at him again.

"Really Hermione?" Half her mind asked"did you really just laugh at a boy's joke because he is attractive and not because he is funny?" She shuddered a little "when did she become that girl?" She looked at Sam "what was it that had made her say yes to a date two days before her birthday?"

She looked at him closer, he was attractive that couldn't be denied. He had black hair that appeared to be an inch or so too long for him. His eyes were deep blue and he had a face that appeared to have been stolen from a Milanese model or a Vatican statue. "Anything else?" She wondered, he was intelligent and could be charming but he was also selfish and full of self importance. Currently he was telling a story about how he had fired his secretary that Hermione didn't think was funny at all. "Why are you on this date?" She asked herself. She looked a Samuel "would he make a good husband? No," she answered herself. He cared too little for anyone but himself for that. "A lover then?" She asked. "You have had a string of them lately maybe it's just neither of you want marriage". She wondered for a moment then dropped that notion too. Sam would be too busy with his own pleasure to think if hers. More than likely he would thrust a couple of times then fall over asleep.

Hermione having exited her conventional relationship with Ron three years ago and found the only thing she missed was the pleasure and intimacy of their sexual relationship. She had since then taken to short casual relationships and the odd one night stand. Not on a regular basis just when she needed it. She looked at Samuel again still talking about his secretary, she did need it but not from men like him.

"So what do you think?" He asked her. She furrowed her brow curious that he would ask her for any opinion. She was saved by the waitress.

"Any sweets Madam, sir?" She asked.

"Black coffee," Sam said "and be quicker about it than you were with the fish".

"Chocolate fudge cake please," Hermione smiled at the waitress "to take away". The waitress stayed professional and didn't say a word just looking from Hermione to Sam and allowing a smile perhaps a quarter of an inch to appear on her lips. Hermione turned back to Sam who hadn't apparently heard anything.

"So Hermione," he said "I don't suppose you would have heard of fiscal tightening in your job but..." Hermione was saved any further drivel to listen to when the waitress appeared.

"Black coffee Sir," she placed it in front of him.

"And chocolate fudge cake to go."

"Thank you," Hermione smiled at her. "And here is your tip I doubt he will give you one." She nodded towards Samuel.

'To go?" Sam asked.

"I'm sorry Sam but quite frankly I have a lot better things to do with my life than listen to misogynistic crap from a man who lives on the money provided to him by a job his father got for him."

She grabbed her coat and the cake and exited the London restaurant into the night air. She breathed in deeply. As she imagined Ginny saying things like "go girl," and "good for you Hermione". Hermione pulled her coat closer against the bitter British cold.

"Thank Merlin," said a voice "I wondered quite how much of that appalling excuse for a conversation I would have to listen to". Hermione almost jumped. Almost. The year of being on the run was still in her somewhere and she lashed out at the voice with a little wandless magic. She began to run weaving her way through busy shopping streets and into the tube. As she turned one corner trying desperately to find her Oyster card, she felt a hand grab her waist and she disappeared. The only thing to show Hermione Granger was there was a box of squashed chocolate fudge cake.


	2. Chapter Two: Quiet

Chapter Two

Hello Guys,

I had not planned on posting this until early next week however I have had such a lovely positive response to this story then I decided to reward you all with a little early post (plus the last chapter was quite short). Thanks particularly to notwritten, Amarenima Redwood, Blenda73 and Rocky181 for your reviews. Please enjoy and as always review,

Love C.J.

Hermione reappeared in a well lit room. She elbowed her assailant in the ribs and ran for the door she looked desperately for the handle but here wasn't one.

She felt her coat pocket for her wand but she wasn't quick enough. The man she had been captured by whispered a spell that tied her hands together behind her.

"Really Miss Granger," he asked removing his hood. "Is that anyway to greet a member of the order?"

"Well professor," she said standing up "please release my hands and let me walk away then". She was confused Severus Snape member of the Order of the Phoenix was kidnapping her. It didn't make sense. She trusted Snape after his almost death at the battle of Hogwarts the result of she could see on his neck.

"I can't do that Hermione you are at an order safe house for your own protection."

"What?" she asked "the war ended years ago who could want me dead now? Whoever they are I will fight them."

"Admirable Gryffindor courage," he smirked. "What if I told you it was Bellatrix Lestrange?"

"I would reply that you are lying," Hermione said slightly uncertainly "Bellatrix died at the Battle of Hogwarts I saw her fall."

"Bellatrix may have been evil but she was clever too she may have found a way of tricking death."

"Voldemort didn't I doubt Bellatrix could."

"Then you underestimate her and that may be a mistake. Hermione motioned to her hands which Severus freed with a flick of his wand. The order have taken yourself Mr. Potter, Mr. Wesley, Mrs. Potter and young Mr. Lupin into safe houses."

"Why?" Hermione asked. "Ginny is pregnant and Teddy is a child but me Ron and Harry are capable of fighting."

"Miss. Granger if Bellatrix Lestrange want someone dead then believe me it is you. Her hatred of Muggle borns may go deeper than Voldemort's own. She wants to finish the job she started". Hermione tried to pull down her jumper to hide the jagged scar that was underneath the wool.

"It is our priority to keep you safe. That is why you are in the best protected safe house in the county."

"Where are we?"

"I wouldn't ask it's safer". She nodded.

"What do we do?"

"Wait it out. The building can only be opened from the outside you cannot apparate in or out unless you are a member of the order. An owl will alert us if she is captured but I imagine we will be here a least 24 hours."

"So what do we do?" Hermione repeated.

"There are some books in the next room, magical cards and a bed if you wish to sleep. I am here to protect you. Do what you wish." Hermione felt her wand at her side as she looked at her professor.

"What did I steal from your potion cupboard in second year?" Hermione asked.

"Boomslang skin," he replied flawlessly "really Hermione you are far too trusting that took you too long."

"You play you too well," she smiled a genuine smiled the first all day. "No one else could be so..."

"So what?" he asked curious in spite of himself.

"You". She finished turning her back and entering the second room. "And when did you find out it was me who stole the boomslang skin?" She shouted through her voice full of curiosity.

"Just now." He replied.

Hermione sighed, 24 hours at least how was she supposed to control herself. She had loved Professor Severus Snape for two years. Each man she chose to take home was a ersatz Severus in some way. They were too tall, too fat, not clever enough, too nice none of them fit. She touched the spine of the books before her picking one at random.

Severus sighed as he saw her coat disappear around the corner. What had Potter said? It could be as long as four days? Snape was a good spy but four days in the company of Hermione Granger only might break him. He had loved her for years that was the reason he had sent her his patronus all those years ago. He hoped he never had cause to use it again in her presence. Over the years it has transformed from the doe Hermione had seen to a slim otter.

"Got one," she smiled returning with a book in her hand. 'The Magician's Nephew' he read. She looked at the spine in her hand as though surprised by the title.

"A muggle book?" She questioned.

"Yes I believe Lily decorated these rooms."

"Harry's mother?" Hermione asked.

"Do you know any other Lily's?" He asked his deep voice almost a growl.

"No," she said her head downcast. Severus sighed.

"I'm sorry." he apologised.

"Why didn't she come her when they knew Voldemort was after them?" She asked. There was a long pause before Severus spoke.

"The room will only protect two and she wouldn't leave James." Hermione was surprised, not about what Severus had said she wasn't surprised Lily and James Potter chose to die together but she was surprised that Severus chose to call him James. On any occasion he was mentioned by Severus it was "Potter," said with the most distain he could muster. Hermione could not think of anything more to say and sat on one of the armchairs, her feet propped on a stool the book open at the first page.

A/N: Just a side note there is a few nods to CS Lewis and Narnian books in this story as I was writing my Narnian fanfiction 'The Golden Crown' at same time as writing this and I do like a little nod to my other stories. Thanks for reading please review. C.J.


	3. Chapter Three: Silence

Chapter Three: Silence

Hello guys,

Thank you so far for the great comments on this story. I have 9 so far on this story already which is amazing only 2 chapter in. I have 20 + chapter stories that don't have that many reviews so thank you so much and please continue reviewing I love you all.

Love C.J.

An hour later she was asleep, it had gone midnight and Hermione had gone from reading her book to falling asleep in a second. Severus had noticed her slip rushing forward to catch the book before it fell on the floor creating a loud crash. He watched her head loll to the left as she slumped into sleep. He placed one arm under her back and a second under her legs picking her up he exited the room and entered the next one the light was much dimmer only showing the edge of a four poster bed and the bookshelves that lined the room. He placed her tentatively on the bed and moved to leave.

"No Severus," she said sleepily grabbing the front of his robes "stay." Severus looked down at Hermione. Her eyes hadn't opened and if he hadn't known her voice pattern so well he would have doubted it was her who'd spoken. "Stay," she repeated pulling the front of his robes tighter and resting her head into his chest. Severus looked down at Hermione pulling a strand of hair from her face. He looked downwards at the woman laid in his arms he allowed himself for a moment to imagine that she was his. She was truly his that she loved him as much as he loved her.

"Stupid man," he chided himself "here is a woman 20 years your junior beautiful, clever and talented why would she for a moment even glance your way?" He looked down at her for a second before pulling away her hands become looser and although she whispered something in her sleep he didn't hear and slipped away to the room next door. Severus Snape sat at 4am reading 'The Silver Chair' when Hermione Granger walked through the doorway.

"Miss. Granger?" He asked "do you require something?" He didn't look up from the book.

"Have you heard anything from outside yet?" She yawned.

"No," he replied still not looking up.

"I can't sleep," she moaned.

"I am here to protect you not babysit you," he replied without looking up. For a few minutes Hermione disappeared then returning with a bottle of wine and two glasses.

"Well maybe this will help," she said placing it on the coffee table. For the first time he put his book down and looked at her. Her hair a messy as though she had sex recently she wore a large t shirt and a pair of short shorts in blue. He wondered how he was supposed to control himself when he noticed the bottle of the wine.

"Elvish?" He asked "where did you get elvish wine from at 4:02 am in an Order safe house?"

"I asked the food spell for alcohol we would both enjoy it appears it knows I enjoy red wine and you like elvish made wine."

"Indeed," Snape said opening the bottle and slighting cursing Lily Potter for being the only witch bar the one sat before him that could produce a food replicating charm that good.

"A glass?" He asked Hermione.

"Please." He poured them both a generous glass of the wine.

"To freedom," Hermione toasted he didn't repeat her sentiments but raised his glass nevertheless.

A bottle and a half later Hermione was in stitches. "You did not tell Bernard Peterly to get lost."

"Miss. Granger do you know me?"

"True," she smiled taking another slip of her wine.

"The man is an idiot he secured that post purely on the merit and wealth of his father and not on academic ability that small minded ness is killing wizardry."

"Far too many big words after all that wine lets try something different." She paused thinking hard. "Truth or dare? "

"What is that?"

"It's a muggle game I've never played it but I've seen it in films you say truth or dare and you either must tell the truth to an awkward question or you must do a forfeit of the other persons choosing." Snape fought with himself for a few minutes. On the one hand he desperately wanted to know some things about Hermione. On the other hand he did not want her to know certain things about him.

"Ok," he said finally" but let's make it interesting". He placed a small glass phial on the table between them. "Veritiseum." He said one small mouthful is enough for a few minutes. She considered the phial for a moment.

"Ok," she smiled "truth or dare Professor."

"Please don't call me that I'm not your professor anymore."

"Ok," she smiled "truth or dare Severus."

"Truth," he said. She wrinkled her nose thinking.

"Got it," she smiled. "Have you ever loved anyone since Lily?" The question was direct and functional Hermione doubted she would have asked such a question if she'd had as much wine.

"I changed my mind dare."

"I will take that as a yes."

"You deduct what you wish Miss. Granger."

"Your dare is to kiss me."

"Really that is what you want?" He asked sceptically.

"Well I think you'd dislike it and as it is supposed to be a forfeit." Snape leant in to Hermione and placed a soft kiss on her lips. Hermione smiled as they broke apart. There was something soft and perfect it that kiss more than any other she'd in her life.

"Me," she whispered.

"What?" he replied confused.

"You are in love with me." She looked upwards at his dark eyes in wonder.


	4. Chapter 4: Shout

Chapter Four

A/N: Sorry guys this is a little later than I planned but I have had an incredibly busy week and I am currently surviving on 4 hours sleep a night. Put I really wanted to post this chapter so I hope you enjoy it.

The pause lasted for a minute a Severus' brain was caught between the truth and a lie.

"Yes," he said finally "yes I love you". He pulled away from her and went to turn away.

"Severus please," she ran around the coffee table to be beside him. She looked upwards and brown eyes met back. "I love you too". His attitude changed in a second he grabbed the sides of her face forcing her to look upwards at him.

"You can't no one loves me. No one I am alone in this world". He growled the word before turning around. "People do not love men like me they run away they fear me and they hate me no one loves me. "

"Don't you dare turn your back on me Severus Snape you try to tell me what I feel you have no ideas. How much I love you how much it hurts to see you hurting and aloof how much it hurts to see you-"

"From a distance," he finished much calmer.

"Yes," she said.

"Well you don't have to know anymore," he smiled. "If for some unknown reason you want me I am here Hermione Granger utterly yours and devoted to you however I will continue to do it from a distance."

"Why?"

"Because you have had to much alcohol if you think you want me in your life". She threw her arms around his neck.

"I want you ,"she whispered. "I want you in my life to talk, to laugh and to love. Don't you deprive me of that because you have a martyr complex."

"I do not have a complex Hermione but no woman has ever chosen me never glanced at me."

"Have you considered I am different?" She asked angrily.

"Yes," he smiled slightly "I have always known you were different."

"Then trust me," she smiled "please."

"Trusting doesn't come easy to an old spy."

"Less of the old," she smiled. He smiled too it was weaker than hers but it was a smile. Hermione leant forward and kissed him on the lips full and hard with desperate passion. They tingled with anticipation and desire. Both pulling away gasping for air.

Hermione pulled her old professor's robes forward as she yanked him into the bedroom.

"Miss. Granger you don't have to sleep with me it doesn't prove anything."

"I am not doing it because I want to prove something have you considered that I might desire you, lust for you hope I would get pleasure from this."

"No," he said frankly "but I don't need to be your first."

"Then it might please you to know your not as green as you think I am."

"Yes the Wesley boy of course."

"And others if you think you are getting someone else's seconds professor then please say so."

"I prefer experience Hermione you know what to do and in my opinion care more for your own pleasure than your partners. There is nothing as hot as a pleasured woman."

"That may be the sexiest thing I have ever heard you say." She whispered in his ear.

"That is the sexiest thing I have ever said". He smiled placing her on the bed. She pulled him down beside her and they began to kiss feverishly.

Ginny Potter looked at the map projected on her wall.

"I believe you and Ron owe me 10 galleons each". She said to her husband who was stood beside her.

"There is no way they've begun and consummated a relationship in less than a day," Harry said.

"The magic says otherwise," Ginny smiled "I told you she liked him and Draco said he liked her we just needed to lock them together."

"But less than 12 hours obviously Hermione moves faster than I thought. You know what horrid mental image I don't care anymore just take the money if I never have to think if my best friend and my old teacher having sex. "

Ginny smiled at her husband. "I can obliviate you."

He returned the smile "its ok Gin just promise me no more matchmaking".

She smiled "I won't".

Harry raised an eyebrow "promise Gin."

"I can't I may have set up your best friend slash my brother up. Harry took his head in his hands just please do not say with who. I don't need to know."

"That I can promise." she smiled.


End file.
